Dreamstone/2
Dreamstone #2 is obtained by returning the Gizmometer to the stranded spacefarers in Xantusia. This particular Dreamstone is about Deugan after the crash of Moric's Battleship. Note: Character names do not appear while reading dreamstones in-game; they were added by for purposes of readability and clarification. Script ;Deugan :I am a failure. Can't even die properly. :Feels like I have been lying here forever... I don't even know where I am. My eyes won't open. My limbs won't move. :Just lying here. Cold. Soaked. Waiting to die a slow and pointless death. :Pointless? No, I did achieve something... I did. I hope. I hope they're safe. :I hope she's safe... :But no. It's strange... I thought that my last thoughts would be romantic thoughts of her, but I wonder if lust is ever that strong? :Lust... :I barely even knew her. I only long for her due to biological urges. We're probably not even that alike in personality. :She had her eyes on him anyway... :Him... My last thoughts are of him. I mean, we've known each other all our lives. :I was closer to him than anyone... Even if it did sometimes feel like I was talking AT him, like he didn't involve himself or focus like I did... I don't know. :I hated how he always seemed to do better anyway though. That self confidence... HE wasn't full of this self-loathing. Bah. :I try to hide it, but here I am now, all alone in my mind with no external influence to affect my thoughts... Alone with my thoughts. :And here lie my doubts, my pains, hidden away with an air of fake confidence over the years... :I'm such a miserable git... If she knew the real me, she'd hate me. He'd hate me. Everyone would. :Maybe I'm better off dying in the dirt, letting them go on without me? :Yes... They'll be better off... :Without me... :... :No... I... I don't know. I'm still alive... :This is a world of wondrous magic! Of Phoenix Downs and all that! I've fallen in battle and got up to fight another day! :This isn't the end! It can't be! I won't LET it be the end! :I'll try to... to... ugh. I can't move at all. My body's all but dead. :Maybe the mind doesn't fade after death? Maybe this IS death? Maybe people in coffins just while away the eons with their lonely thoughts, alert minds... :How dreadful. I'll be driven utterly mad! :Maybe someone will find me? Help me? Maybe... :He roams around. He's an adventurer. He might find me... :But that's... That's not a good thing, is it? :It'd be... just wrong. Anticlimactic. Not right... :A heroic sacrifice can't just lead to a casual reunion moments later... No! No, no, no! :I don't want to ruin his parade. Take his spotlight. Whatever phrase is appropriate... :He should be the hero. I should be remembered as a hero who made the ultimate sacrifice for the good of others... I shouldn't revive and then mess it up! :Yes, ending here would be best... I'll be remembered a hero... :... :Hero... :... :My mind's going off... :... :Bye bye... :... :? :...Footsteps? Category:Dreamstones